AE: Naval Battle! Lucy vs Minerva!
by OppositesExist
Summary: AE: (Alternate Ending) What if Lucy didn't lose to Minerva that easily? What if she used Second Origin? What happens if she uses Urano Metria with Gemini again? What happens if her hyper magic is not the true strongest skill she really had? All these annoying questions will be answered if you bother to read this.
1. Wow

**The-Anime-Book-Writer: I HAVE STARTED THE MANGA, UPDATED MYSELF ON THE ANIME, AND READ 10,000 Rolu, Nalu, and Lolu stories! Now it is my time to shine on my first real Fairy Tail story! Please tell me if this doesn't suck. I got this idea after watching the Naval Battle episode and that is also where the fight is. It's a What If story? What if Lucy (sort of) beat Minerva, using Second Origin? Well now that you know that much and probably skipped this, TO THE STORY!**

Lucy's POV

So far 6 guilds have been knocked out of the water, leaving all eyes on Minerva and I. It was really intense and from what I heard, Minerva is just as strong as Erza, maybe stronger.

"Come on Girlie, show me what you got. I'll give you a free shot." She taunted me. I smirked, knowing what to do now.

**(A/N Do I have to Urano Metria right? OH FINE I'LL LOOK IT UP!) **

"Open! Gate of the twins! Gemini!" I pulled out my Zodiac key and immediately two baby sized twins appeared.

"Piri-Piri! Lucy? The plan?" They asked in unison. I nodded quickly as they both turned into me…. With just a towel.

I could practically feel blood on me because about 100,000 men were getting nosebleeds. "GEMINI STOP LOOKING IN THE TOWEL!" I screamed at Gemi and Mini as they started giggling. Our hands were locked together as we began the spell.

_Gemini? You can hear me right? This time, Second Origin will give us all the power we need and since I am at almost full strength, this could actually work. _I thought. Magic radiating off us as the whole stadium turned into one starry background.

_Sound out the heavens, Open the heavens. Stars across the universe, show yourselves to me, with all your brilliance! _Minerva just tilted her head, she has never seen this spell because I performed it when Yukino was part of the team. _OPEN THY SAVAGE GATE!_ Minerva tried using her force magic **(A/N no idea what it's called, you know that colorful magic that produced heat, teleports, pushes, etc…)** But it brushed off.

"Damnit! How is this possible? A useless Stellar Spirit wizard is producing THAT much magic power?

_88 stars of the heavens… OPEN!_

The planets and stars in the background started bringing their full destructive force towards Minerva. Yellow rights rained down on her like cannons being fired with Stardust. **(A/N Get it? Because cannons use powder and Stardust is kind of like… Nevermind.) **Minerva screamed and when everyone thought it was over for her, she was still standing.

No one's POV

Lucy was in pure shock, Gemini went back to the Celestial World to heal and Lucy used up almost all of her Second Origin power.

Minerva gritted her teeth because she had many bruises and cuts all over her body. Lucy couldn't believe the strongest spell of the stars didn't obliterate her. Lucy's eyes turned from chocolate brown to a pale light brown.

"ALRIGHT BLONDIE! NOW IT'S MY TURN! I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE YOU LEARNED THAT SPELL, BUT YOU WILL PAY!" Minerva started using heat to burn Lucy's skin and that's when she realized her keys were stolen. Minerva kept repeating this until Lucy was nearly knocked out of the sphere. Even when it was over, Minerva kept beating her up and choking her. When Minerva was about to deliver the final blow to kill her, Lucy grabbed her keys.

"Minerva… You make me sick. I AM NOT YOUR PUNCHING BAG! I AM A FAIRY TAIL WIZARD AND I REFUSE TO LOSE TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU! A GUILD WHO TREATS EACH OTHER LIKE DIRT INSTEAD OF FAMILY, ISN'T A GUILD AT ALL!" Lucy roared. A magic circle appeared under her as her golden keys started to shine. **(A/N I am really making Lucy overpowered, oh well, my story! Besides, this is probably what Lucy would do if she wasn't knocked unconscious. Also this scene is like the one when she tried to open Loki's gate in episode 32.) **

"OPEN GATE OF THE LION! LOKI! OPEN GATE OF THE WATER BEARER! AQUARIUS! OPEN GATE OF THE SEA GOAT! CAPRICORN! OPEN GATE OF THE VIRGIN! VIRGO! OPEN GATE OF THE CENTAUR! SAGITTARIUS! OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN RAM! ARIES! OPEN GATE OF THE SCORPION! SCORPIO! OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS! OPEN GATE OF THE GIANT CRAB! CANCER! Out of pure anger, Lucy managed to summon all of her spirits. From there out, it was all black.

**I decided to yolo this story and not check it at all! I won't mind seeing how poorly and how overpowered Lucy is, but honestly, Lucy doesn't get enough credit. I mean come on! Erza withstands a beating from Kagura AND Minerva? And still wins? I know she has second origin but come on! Also, if you were confused, Lucy used up all of her magic power and then used Urano Metria because of Second Origin. Since yelling is the only way to get stronger, I decided to give that strength to Lucy!**

**Lucy: Finally! A story where I am not the useless abused chick!**

**Minerva: Next time I will kill you.**

**Lucy: There won't be, this is a one-shot. It has multiple endings and predictions, but Writer is not one for dark endings.**

**The-Anime-Book-Writer: Writer… FRYING PAN! *Smacks Lucy on the head with a pan***

**OMG! Best. Idea. Ever! Lucy won by doing the dance from "Don't Drop That Thun Thun Thun" You know the butt-shaking dance?**

**Lucy: *Summons Gemini* Please use Urano Metria on my head. **


	2. Here it is! The ending! (maybe)

And Lucy died the end. Happy now?


End file.
